Rosalie's Childhood
by Katrina Strike-aka Kiki
Summary: Rosalie is unloved and unwanted by her rich parents. Instead of being mad she devotes herself to something that she wants more than anything.
1. The Dark Realization

**Authors Note Thanks so much for reading this, I really appreciate it. Dont feel like you _need_ to comment, but I would really love it if you could. This is the first fan fiction I,ve written and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Rose Alison Smith sat on the window seat in her parents room, watching her mother fold her own laundry. _Wish she would do mine, _thought

Rose solemnly. Instead of repeating this aloud though, the quiet 6 year old said, "Momma, are you happy that you had got me for a baby?"

Rose was hopeful that her mom would say _Absolutely Rose, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. _The answer she received was

dismaying."Not really, I mean I never really wanted to have a baby. I would have preferred just living with your dad the rest of my life." Rose's

heart felt like a dead weight in her chest. She raced to her room, biting back tears that threatened to spill out. She was blinded by sorrow and

continued running to her room, not seeing a thing. She crashed into her dad. "Rose, what's wrong," he asked, not sounding horribly concerned

about anything but being inconveniently slowed down my a clearly distressed little girl. "Nothing daddy, I love you." Her dad cocked his head at

this remark. "Right." he said and sped off down the hall, thinking he handled that little incident rather well. _He doesn't love me back, _thought Rose

sadly._ Nobody loves me, they wish I wasn't here. They wish they'd never had a baby. I want a baby. I'll be a good mommy. Ill show them. _She ran

into her room and threw herself onto the bed, depressed and wishing that she could just run away. Something was poking her ribs. She looked

down and saw that her whole bed was covered in clothes, books and toys. _Claire's mom helps her clean up her room. _Finally the floodgates

snapped and the waterworks started flowing full speed. Her parents felt miles away. And they practically were, in the mansion that the Smiths'

lived in. Rose fell asleep on her cluttered bed crying.


	2. Wake Up Call

When she finally woke up after a long slumber, Rose Alison Smith was a new person with a new view on her life and parent "issues" Instead of

being mad and sad, she was now determined, plain and simple. She padded into the room that contained all of the Smith family office supplies

and grabbed a thick stack of paper. Then, she started back as quietly as she could, back to the room she called her own in the house she no

onger considered her home. Then something occurred to her. She didn't care if she woke her parents up. She thumped all the way to her room

and slammed the door shut. _Ha-ha!!!_ Rose was so proud of herself she couldn't get her smile muscles to relax, as hard as she tried. When her

mother groggily swung open the door to her room and saw Rose hard at work on a drawing of some sort, she mumbled, instead of good

morning sweetie, "What the hel-heck are you doing up so early. You woke me up." Rose looked up slowly from her work, trying her best to look

innocent, but not strong enough to bite back a grin. "Nothing mommy just working on some drawings." Her mother looked up at the ceiling,

clearly annoyed. Rose looked up there too, but saw nothing of unusual sort. "What'cha looking at mama?" she asked sweetly. "Let me put this

the nicest way I can

Rose. I'm tired, I want to sleep and I'm angry at you for waking me up. You stay here until breakfast and think about what you've done." Again,

Rosalie couldn't control herself enough not to smirk. That was exactly what she had been planning on doing, and from there to lunch too. She

loved that she'd made her mother angry. Her mom stomped out of the room and Rose turned back to her work. She was in the middle of a

beautiful drawing of her baby girls nursery. It was light pink with lots of bows and lace and other fru fru stuff. She was so proud of it and knew

that she would be a great mommy. Nobody, not even her unloving parents could take that from Rose. Or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's mother chose the exact wrong moment to turn around and make sure that her delinquent

daughter was having a very boring time. Rose chose the exact wrong moment to stick her tongue out at her mothers retreating form. "Rose Alison

Smith, get out of that room this instant and march yourself out to the courtyard, to think about all of the horrible things that you have done this

morning alone!" her mothers voice boomed from the hallway. _Never you poop head._ thought Rose sadly. But, she did as she was told. She didn't

march though. This was the only thing that kept her from screaming to her mother. She parked herself on the marble bench next to the gurgling

water fountain. _Gurgle, gurgle. _Rose wanted to growl. "Shut your face stupid fountain." she mumbled. _Fountains don't have faces._ Something in

the back of her mind reminded her. _Shut your stupid face. _She thought to it. "SHUT YOUR STUUUUUPID FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted to the

sky, Her face burned as she saw a cute boy walk up to her, his face concerned. "Were you talking to me?"

"No, no, no I-" Rose stuttered. "Oh" the boy said clearly relieved. "I live across the street, I'm George." he said. Then he pivoted towards his

massive house and began walking back. "Bye" Rose murmured so softly that she new he couldn't hear her. Rose couldn't help but grin. Her first

real crush. She ran into her house, merely avoiding collision with her mother. "What-" she began, but Rose interrupted, "Mommy I like the boy

across the street. I really like him." Rose felt warm all over. She even forgot how much she hated her mom. "Good" she replied, "he's rich, too."

The warm feeling of forgetfulness vanished and Rose felt her heart grow cold.

**Authors Note- Yay Chapter three is done, finally. Thank you for my comment, I really appreciate the support. I'll try to have Chapter Four, 15 years later, done soon! **


End file.
